Genus: Ceanothus.
Species: griseus var. horizontalis. 
Denomination: Brass.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carmel Ceanothus that is grown for use as a medium-sized evergreen shrub. The new cultivar is known botanically as a Ceanothus griseus var. horizontalis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99.
In 1995 the inventor discovered a spontaneously occurring, variegated branch sport in a cultivated area of Hatfield, England on Ceanothus griseus var. horizontalis xe2x80x98Yankee Pointxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In 1995, the inventor rooted and grew the said variegated branch sport. In 1996 the inventor examined the resulting plant and identified a branch which exhibited improved qualities of expressed variegation, namely a more uniform representation of the cream-white variegation within each leaf. The inventor cut and rooted this branch. From 1997 until 1999, the inventor took all available cuttings from the plants grown-on from the 1996 selection, and thereby built up a population of plants which all exhibited, to varying degrees, a variegation of the type first discovered by the inventor. Thus, the essential characteristic of variegation was considered by the inventor to have been firmly established.
In 2000, the inventor selected Brass as a single plant for subsequent vegetative propagation and eventual commercial introduction. The selection of Brass from the population was based on its overall appearance and qualities of plant habit and expression of variegation. Thus, although xe2x80x98Yankee Pointxe2x80x99 may be deemed as the ultimate parent of Brass, the immediate parent is an unnamed one of many unnamed plants resulting from the extraction, propagation and multiplication of the initial 1995 variegated branch sport discovery.
The distinguishing characteristic of xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 is its foliage which appears as a variegated combination of the same grey-green color that is typical of xe2x80x98Yankee Pointxe2x80x99 together with irregularly spotted cream-white margins. Otherwise, Brass exhibits the same spreading habit, medium size and small clusters of pale blue flowers that bloom in late spring as are typical of xe2x80x98Yankee Pointxe2x80x99 which is the closest comparison plant within the species.
xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 is suitable for use in temperate climates as an ornamental patio plant or contrast plant in a perennial border, and will survive mild winters.
xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Hatfield, England in 2000 using vegetative tip cuttings. The distinguishing characteristics of foliage variegation have been determined to be stable and uniform within the definitions of range described herein.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Ceanothus cultivar xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Ceanothus known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 exhibits variegated foliage that is grey-green with irregularly spotted cream-white margins.
2. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 is a medium sized evergreen shrub that will eventually spread to 120 cm. in width and 175 cm. in height at maturity.
3. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 exhibits small clusters of pale blue flowers in late spring.
4. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 is an ornamental shrub used effectively as an accent plant in containers or as a contrast plant in perennial borders.
5. Ceanothus xe2x80x98Brassxe2x80x99 is suitable for temperate climates and will survive mild winters.